Untitled
by james.rasmussen
Summary: Ash and Mary Lynette. They are both humans actually. They bear the same characteristics though. Credited to L.J.Smith. I have decided to continue this one. Maybe with something supernatural. Read On to Find out.


"Sheesh. Can't he stop getting so full of himself?" Mary-Lynette complained mentally.

The same place, the same scenario, everyday. At the hallway, Ash being surrounded by a hordes of girls. Ash was grinning like crazy at all the attention he's getting. Ash is just a freshman this year, the same as Mary-Lynette. But he has already established himself as the most popular boy in school. He had ash-blond hair, a mesmerising smile and eyes that seem to change colour every minute. He was paler than the rest of the boys, but through his eyes, one can see courage and depth. As a finishing touch to his great looks, he's a straight A student.

_I wonder where _**_that_**_ many girls can come from_, Mary-Lynette thought.

Mary-Lynette gave a loud sigh and walked away. She made it into class just in time. She took a seat of her usual place. She took a glance at the seat beside hers. Empty. Ash won't be here on time again, Mary-Lynette thought.

15minutes later, Ash strolled in.  
"Sorry Ma'am, I was so caught up in doing the assignment you gave yesterday that I forgot the time." He said with a sincere look, staring straight at the teacher with big watery eyes that could have made anyone forgive him straightaway.

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes. She has gotten used to this procedure ever since she started going to the same classes as he is. Being late for class, getting out of punishment by charming the teacher. Where does that guy get so much charm? This has been a question bothering Mary-Lynette for a long time.

The teacher, of course forgave Ash right away. Ash took a seat beside Mary-Lynette.  
"Hey girl." He whispered.  
"Hi Ash." Mary-Lynette said dully.  
"Is there something wrong Marilyn?"  
"No, no. Nothing wrong at all. It's just that I wonder why some people can always come to class late and get away with it and other people, like myself, have to rush my ass off to get to school on time so that _Miss Attracted-to-you_ won't give me detention." Mary-Lynette answered sarcastically.  
"Oh, about that..." Ash tried to explain.  
"You don't have to worry about that Ash. I understand _perfectly_. And my name is Mary-Lynette **NOT** Marilyn. It makes me sound like some cheap escapee from a strip club." Mary-Lynette snapped.

"Mary-Lynette mind your language and stop chatting with Ash please. You don't have to be that obvious you know." The teacher stated loudly.

Everyone in class responded. Stifles of laughter were heard from around the classroom.

"I...I..." Mary-Lynette stuttered. She could feel herself flush.

She turned to glare at Ash only to see him trying to hide his laughter. She folded her arms and looked at him sternly.

"What's so funny Ash, care to share?" Mary-Lynette asked threateningly.  
"Look Mary-Lynette, I'm sorry about whatever I did. You can't blame me for looking the way I am." Ash said.  
"I think you should go for ego control seminars."

That was the last thing Mary-Lynette said to Ash for the rest of the day.

That night, Mary-Lynette drove the old rickety car of her dad's to go stargazing. It was her favourite hobby. The night sky is always so peaceful and the stars are always so beautiful. She has learnt the name and position of each star through years of studies. She went to the hilltop, where stargazing was easier.

Upon reaching there, she took out her binoculars and stared in to the night sky through them. She decided to just watch light-heartedly for today.  
"They're so beautiful..." Mary-Lynette thought aloud.  
"They sure are."

Mary-Lynette put down her binoculars at once and turned abruptly to the direction where the comment came from.

It was Ash.

"Why are you here, egomaniac?" Mary-Lynette asked, startled.  
"Nothing much. I am just strolling around." Ash replied easily.  
"You sure?" Mary-Lynette asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Ash gave an awkward smile and took a seat beside Mary-Lynette on the soft grass patch.  
"Nah, actually I sort of followed you." Ash said.  
"Why would you do that Ash?" Mary-Lynette asked.  
"It's just that every time I see you driving here. Well, let's say curiosity has gotten the better of me. Sorry." Ash turned his head to face Mary-Lynette and smiled apologetically.

At that instant, the soft moonlight shone onto his face. Because he was so pale, the moonlight actually reflected, giving him a gentle glowing effect. His eyes changed from a bright orange to a silvery green colour. He was to die for. Their gazes met and they were both trapped within each other. Mary-Lynette heard her own heartbeat. It happened so suddenly and so magically, that before the both of them knew it, they were leaning closer, and closer...

HOOT HOOT, the owl screeched.

With one quick move, Mary-Lynette pushed Ash away from her. She did not know what just happened. They just seemed to locked gazes, and the next second, they were about to kiss. It was all so.. so natural.

"I'm so sorry." Ash said quickly.  
"No matter." Mary-Lynette said nervously and hurried to organise herself.

She too up her binoculars and continue watching the stars.  
"So you come here every night?" Ash asked, trying to ease the tension in the atmosphere.  
"Sort of." Mary-Lynette replied simply.

But inside her, she felt as if her mind has just exploded. So many thought came flooding into her mind. He makes me feel different. He seems to be able to evoke all my senses. It feels as though we were connected. He understands the stars, the way he said that 'they're beautiful' he meant it. He's so pretty himself. Suddenly, she felt afraid. Very afraid. What was happening to her? She could not comprehend anything that was happening. Everything just happened so fast. And it all seemed so natural.

Mary-Lynette was shaking. More like trembling. She did not know why. Was Ash the reason?

Ash was alarmed when he saw her shaking like that.  
"Mary-Lynette are you okay?" Ash asked uncertainly.

Mary-Lynette found no voice to speak out. She did not know what was happening to her. The night air felt so cold all of a sudden.

Ash made a gesture to reach for her. Mary-Lynette shifted away. Mary-Lynette tried her best to give a glare. But the killer glare has lost all its effect since she was shivering madly. Ash used great effort to get hold of her and put his hand on her forehead.

"No wonder. I think we have to go to a hospital immediately." Ash commented.

With no second thoughts, he scooped Mary-Lynette up in his arms and brought her to the car. It was the sound of her heartbeat again. Not only that, she could feel herself tingling with the electricity of his touch. It was not painful, but rather warm and safe. That everything was all right as long as Ash was around. She felt herself relaxing and soon, she passed out.

The keys were still inside, so he hurriedly started the car and drove off to the nearest hospital.

The next morning, Mary-Lynette woke up abruptly. The first word she said, or rather, screamed was "SCHOOL!"  
"For goodness sake Mary-Lynette, stop being so uptight."

It was Ash's voice.

"Ash we have to go to school! We may be late! Oh my gosh! I think this may be the first time I'm getting detention!" Mary-Lynette said everything in a breath.  
"Slow down Mary-Lynette. I applied for sick leave, so it's all right. Just rest. The doctor said you've got fever." Ash's voice was calm and soothing. As if everything was in the right place.

Still, Mary-Lynette felt something wrong.

"What about you Ash? You _still _have to go you know. It's all my fault." Mary-Lynette asked anxiously.  
"Let's just say I'm due for a checkup myself anyway. So I'm on medical leave too." Ash said gently with a smile.

Mary-Lynette could have sworn she saw his eyes turn a soft purple.

"Oh..." Mary-Lynette didn't bother to ask for more information. She was feeling drowsy. She felt her eyelids close.

"I didn't expect the drugs to take effect that fast. Come on, I'll tuck you in." Ash said soothingly and tucked Mary-Lynette in cautiously, like she was some child.

Somehow, Mary-Lynette liked that feeling. She felt that she was cared for. It felt good.

A few hours later, Mary-Lynette woke up with a yawn. She saw Ash popping pills into his mouth. Not just one or two, but it looked like a dozen.

"Ash! What are you doing!" She exclaimed.  
"Shush Mary-Lynette. It's okay. I'm just taking vitamins. You see, I'm pale because I lack some natural pigmentation and vitamins. That's why I need to take so many. It's no big deal. Really." Ash put on a faint smile and spoke softly.  
"You really sure about that?" Mary-Lynette asked, concerned.  
"Yes Mary-Lynette." Ash said and popped the remaining pills into his mouth and swallowed hard. He gave her a wider and more cheerful smile this time round.

Mary-Lynette looked closely at Ash's features. They were all the same, but he looked a bit paler. Mary-Lynette brushed that thought away. He already told me why. Deal.

"Alright then." Mary-Lynette replied.  
"Mary-Lynette... I think there's something else I want to tell you." Ash said, fidgeting with his over-sized white shirt's collar.  
"What will that be?" Mary-Lynette asked.

Ash took in a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love with..." Ash stopped himself in time.

Ash saw Mary-Lynette's eyes open wide.

He knew he couldn't love her. He can't give her a good life. He doesn't even know if he can live through his life. He saw a fruit basket on the table.

"Erm, FRUITS." Ash said.  
"You want to tell me you are in love with fruits!" Mary-Lynette asked, appalled.  
"Yeah. I like fruits. Don't you like them? They are so sweet and juicy and so delectable..." Ash babbled on.  
"Stop Ash. You are not a buffoon." Mary-Lynette said sternly.  
"I..."

Mary-Lynette cut him off.

"Look I saw you last night. It felt like you love stars as much as I do. And we almost..."  
"Kissed." Ash continued for her.  
"Ya, that. It doesn't feel like anything I've felt before. Everything is just so okay, alright."  
"Natural." Ash helped again.  
"Yeah. And when you carried me, it felt warm and nice and comfortable..."  
"Safe?" Ash suggested.  
"Yeah, safe. And... and..."  
"I'm in love with you." Ash finished.

Mary-Lynette stared at Ash awestruck.

"You know." Mary-Lynette spoke.  
"That is how I feel too. It was what I wanted to say earlier. But listen Mary-Lynette, we can never be together." Ash stated.  
"Why not?" Mary-Lynette asked. All her happy spirits seemed to have flew away in a second, she looked dejected.  
"Because Mary-Lynette, I'm not that normal. You ever wondered why I let girls surround me all the time but not actually go out with anyone of them? Well, Mary-Lynette to tell you frankly, I'm sick. Very ill in fact. I may just drop dead and never wake up anytime, anywhere. Seeing you at the hilltop yesterday night was a mistake. You evoked so many feelings and sensations in me I never thought I had. But we can't be together. You will definitely not be happy with me. I don't want you to be sad when I die one day. We better not start..." Ash let his words trail away.

"No. Ash. I'm certain this time. I'm certain that we will be able to over come this. Even if you are... gone... I'll still keep you here." Mary-Lynette pointed to her heart.  
"And...and never let you fade away." Mary-Lynette finished.

Tears wear forming in her eyes. She tried to hold them back. But she couldn't help but choke on them. They trickled down her cheeks, wetting her face.  
Ash leaned in closer to her and wiped her tears away.

"Oh Mary-Lynette." He said in a soft whisper and hugged her tight.

Everything felt right. No matter what happens in the future, Mary-Lynette was sure. She _wanted_ to be with Ash.

Ash can't bear to reject her. He knew that he could not ignore the pain tugging his heart. The pain of not being able to be with her. He wanted her so much. He had known, ever since he saw her sighing at him with the other girls and driving towards the hilltop and at the hilltop. He even found a seat beside her purposely during lessons. She was the one. She loved him for he is, and not how deadly gorgeous he looks.

"We will be together." Ash said solemnly.

The feeling was the same when he looked into her eyes. They felt connected. They leaned towards each other and the most wonderful thing happened. They kissed.

For the first time in her life, Mary-Lynette kissed. She kissed Ash. Ash, the guy she thought was a hotshot and an egomaniac but also the guy who could actually connect with her, despite their differences. She smiled and pushed Ash away after a while.

"How did that feel Mary-Lynette?" Ash asked.  
"Ash that I can't describe." Mary-Lynette answered with a shy smile.  
"I thought it was magic." Ash said.

Magic. A good word to describe the indescribable. 

Mary-Lynette and Ash hugged each other tight, into the promise of the future. No matter how near or far the future is. Mary-Lynette has already decided. She'll go wherever Ash goes. No matter where he has to go for treatment or when he will pass on, she'll go with. Life wouldn't be the same without Ash by her side anyway.


End file.
